


Reunited

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel Promptober, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Trapped in the future, Sam, Dean, and Rowena drive to Detroit looking for Castiel. The reunion doesn't go as Dean had hoped.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Swing and Crystal





	Reunited

Sam, Rowena, and Dean had made it to Michigan before the Accord had finally broken down for good. Dean was up to his elbows in grease under the hood, while Sam looked around warily for any signs of zombies. Rowena fanned herself in the driver's seat looking bored. Dog sat sprawled at Sam's feet, panting heavily. Sam knew that the trip had been a bad idea. Driving halfway across a country in a beat-up, 50-year-old car wasn't ever a smart idea. He then silently laughed at himself when he realized that was about the age of the Impala when they had traveled through the stone circle. 

Dean yelled, "Try again, Rowena." After she turned the key, the car let out a half-hearted stutter and a loud whining and grating noise. Dean wiped his hands on a ratty towel and tossed it at the ground in a huff. "It's shot, Sam. There's nothing to be done to get her back on the road."

Rowena rolled her eyes, "Bollocks."

Dean snapped, "This isn't my idea of a good time either, lady."

Rowena glared at him, "You're the one who had to find the angel."

"You didn't have to come along. You could have stayed in Bangor."

Sam interrupted, "Guys, not helping. It's going to be dark soon. We haven't seen any zombies in a while, but that doesn't mean they won't be here later."

Dean went to the trunk, "We'll have to hoof it from here."

Rowena looked dismayed. She opened her back and pulled out a pair of hiking boots from the bottom. Dean never could figure out how Rowena carried so much in that bag. She had at least six changes of clothing, bunches of spell ingredients, books, several boxes, and those boots in a small suitcase. It had to be some sort of magic. She looked grumpily at the boys, "Don't look. Give me a moment of privacy."

Dean turned his back but angled so he could see in the side mirror before Sam shot him a bitch face that stopped Dean in his tracks. After Rowena was dressed in more suitable clothes and some discussion, they headed to a small offshoot of a road they had seen about a mile up the interstate. They reasoned that there might be shelter closer there.

As they walked, Rowena muttered under her breath. Sam walked as close to her as he could while still carrying their bags and backpacks. Dog followed them dejectedly. Ever since Castiel had been lost, Dog been despondent. 

They discovered a farmhouse at the end of the road. The house had a wide porch with a swing. Rowena sat on the swing with Dog at her feet while the boys did a sweep of the house. When they deemed it safe, they started putting up protections. Rowena pulled out some crystals from her bag. After chanting softly, the crystals glowed. Dean looked at her quizzically. Rowena smiled for the first time that day, "Early warning defense system. If anything comes within 250 feet of the house they'll go off. This place has far too many windows than I like."

Sam warmed up some beans and chili at the fireplace. He looked at Dean, "We'll be needing to hit a grocery store too. We don't have that much left. No dog food at all. We'll have to share with him."

Dean sighed, looking at the dog. There was no way he was leaving Castiel's dog behind but traveling with a dog was just that much more difficult. He ran his hand through the dog's fur. They should have been able to make it to the Detroit Public Library today, but the car was a lost cause. When it was light out, he'd check the outbuildings of the farm to see if there were any other vehicles. He wondered to himself if he was on a fool's errand. He didn't even know if Castiel was still alive. He frowned as the thought that maybe Sam was right about chasing after Castiel. Nothing ever worked out right in Dean's life.

Dean tensed as he heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway. Rowena's crystals let out an eerie orange glow before dimming. Sam put out the fire he had started in the fireplace. A low growl came from Dog, the fur rising on the back of his neck. 

When the door opened, Dean hurtled himself at the door, stabbing the person that came through the door with the knife he had been holding. Sam yelled, "No. Dean, stop." The person staggered for a moment but still stood.

Suddenly, Dean realized it was Castiel. At the sight of the knife protruded from Castiel's chest, Dean felt cold. Rowena said, "Lumen," and the crystals glowed again, casting the room in light. 

Dog whined excitedly but Castiel stared down at the knife still protruding out of his chest. Dean stammered, "Oh my God. Cas, I'm so sorry. We've just have run into so many zombies, I started stabbing first and asking questions later." Castiel pulled the knife out of his chest and turned it to offer it to Dean handle first. 

"I do not believe that is the first time a Dean has stabbed me there," Castiel said. "I'm fine. It will heal."

"How'd you know where to find us?" Dean looked at him quizzically.

"Sam prayed to me," Castiel replied.

Dean shot a look towards Sam. Sam shrugged, "I've kind of been praying to Cas every night too, Dean. I figured it give us twice the chance of him getting one of our prayers."

Castiel shifted his weight uncomfortably, "I do not understand, Dean. Are you not happy I found you?"

"I am. Really happy. Just surprised." Shifting the conversation, Dean asked, "What did you drive here?"

Castiel replied, "Let me show you."

The two went outside where a light blue 1958 Thunderbird sat in the driveway. Dean whistled, "Where did you get her?" He ran a hand lovingly on her fender.

"I found a bunker. It was our… I mean my home. With another you. We lived there with other people. I can't remember who. It had a garage with these cars. There are books. Lots of books. Places to sleep. Zombies couldn't get inside. I had a key. It opened the lock."

Dean suddenly grabbed Castiel's lapels and pulled him close. He leaned his forehead against Castiel. "I'm so damn glad, you're back, man."

"I'm relieved to be reunited with you," Castiel said quietly. Dean could feel his breath against his lips. It'd be so easy to lean just a little forward to kiss him. 

Castiel froze in his arms. Dean fleetingly touched his lips with his own before Castiel pulled back suddenly. He took two steps back. "Dean, you said… You're not interested."

"I can change my mind," Dean replied with a smile.

Castiel stared at him with a heartbroken expression, "But you're not my Dean."

Dean bit his bottom lip and looked away. "Just forget it, man. I'm sorry. I've just been worried."

Castiel replied quietly, "But know. I will not leave you willingly. I will always come back when you call. I am your friend."

Dean looked away, "It's all good, man. Let's just go in and get some food."

Castiel put his hand on Dean's sleeve, "Dean…"

Dean said more brusquely, "Let's just go inside before the food gets cold." Castiel watched him leave back through the door. He grimaced wondering if he had just made another big mistake.


End file.
